After This Kiss
by ericka0808
Summary: Both enjoyed the kiss on the porch, but what will be the consequences of this? Will either get what they really want..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of this story or the vampire diaries! **

* * *

><p>He would stay by her side for eternity if she asked. Hell, he would put a stake through his own heart if she asked. "Elena." He whispered as their lips parted. Their faces mere inches apart, but all he could think about was the sweetness of her breath. Loving how it seemed to linger in the air, a gift just for him. When he decided to open his eyes, he smiled at hers still being closed.<p>

"Elen.." He wasn't giving the chance to finish as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. How long had he waited for this moment. This moment when nothing else in the world mattered except the two people wrapped in each other. The warmth of her body was overwhelming and he knew that everything was worth this moment. They were completely lost in one another.

"Ahem." Their bodies shot apart at the intrusion of someone else. "Well, this is new." Ric said.

Damon noticed Elena's face turning red, a small smile broke on his face. "Nice timing." Damon smirked at Ric.

For a moment everything was silent. Elena looked at Ric then at Damon. "U mm..right." Then she turned and quickly went in the house. Damn, Damon thought to himself.

Ric laughed as he walked up the stairs to the porch. "Strange." He said patting Damon on the back, then disappeared in the house as well.

Damon lingered on the porch for a moment, hoping Elena would give him some sign that she wanted him to stay. But after a moment he decided to head out. "What a night." He thought aloud as he climbed into his car.

The drive to the boarding house seemed to be taken longer than anticipated and he was starting to get lost in his thoughts. Elena had kissed him back. She had pulled him back when he had stepped away. Perfect, he thought remembering the taste of her lips. This was how it was meant to be, he thought smiling.

"Oh shit!" Damon yelled as he slammed on brakes. The car slide from one side of the road to the other at the unexpected change of events. Get a grip Damon, he thought reacting as fast as possible. He was losing control of the car. You got to get out of the car. As he reached for the handle, he felt the back end of the car spin around and the car began to flip. Damon's head slammed into the driver's side window and the forward into the steering wheel. The sound of crushing metal and glass filled his ears. A sudden sharp pain shot through his chest,pinning him against his seat. He closed his eyes trying to get a grasp on how far the car was traveling.

The car was no longer flipping it was sliding down a hill that alined the road. Just when it seemed over, the car flipped once more coming to a hard stop against a large tree. "Ah." Damon breathed just happy to have the car still. The calm was short lived as the pain in his chest became very intense. He turned to see what was causing the pain but couldn't move his head. Slowly in raised his hands to his chest and could feel the broken steering wheel. "Of course." He said out loud, letting his hands drop to his side.

What the hell is going on, was the first thought. There was someone in the road, someone he recognized. Damon could feel his breath slowing. The steering wheel must have been lounged in his one of his lungs. Feeling something drip down the side of his face, he brought one hand up and wiped it. "Really world." He laughed halfheartedly. He was bleeding and it is deep. The sound of footsteps seemed to come out of nowhere.

They were heavy and headed towards the car. The footsteps came around the back end of the car, but didn't say anything. Well this can't be good, Damon thought. The car shook for a moment, then was turned right side up. "ARGH!" Damon groaned as the steering wheel shifted. Realizing his head was free he looked around at the chaos that surrounded him. He stopped cold when his eyes came upon a familiar figure. "Hello brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the favs and alerts. It really is the coolest thing to see that people read and even like what I have written. Thank Thank you so much. Still trying to get as much converted over to the computer from my handwriting stuff, so this chapter is short. Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The vampire diaries.**

"Damon!" Elena screamed shooting up from her bed. She pulled at her chest trying to come her breathing, while taking in her surroundings. Her room, it must have been a dream. The door swung open with Ric rushing in holding a stake.

"Elena?" He shouted at her. "Where is he?" He looked around the room, then at Elena.

The young girl couldn't help but smile. "Just a dream Ric."

Ric took a deep breath in then laughed. "Good, didn't feel like fighting that first thing in the morning."

Elena gave a small laugh, but couldn't shake this feeling inside her. "Are you okay?" Ric asked taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"I think so." Lifting her hands to her face she could feel that her cheeks were wet and warm. "Must be coming down with something." She said trying to convice Ric and herself.

"Yeah." Ric said knowing Elena wasn't going to give anything else up. "Do you want me to get you anything?" He tried once more.

It was nice of him to step in a help that way he had, Elena thought to herself. "No, but thanks." She smiled at him.

Ric waited a minute then stood up. "Alright I gotta get outta here, but I'll see you later." He took one more concered look at Elena then left the room.

Almost immediatly she reached for her phone to call Damon. She needed to hear his voice, after what she just dreamed she had to hear his voice. It went to voicemail. Not cool she thought. She dialed again and again she was sent to voicemail. "Ok Damon call me back." Was all she said.

"Trouble with Damon again?" Elena jumped at the sound of Bonnie's voice. "Sorry." She smiled walking over to Elena's bed. "Did you forget I was picking you up today?" Bonnie could tell something was wrong. "What did he do Elena?" She asked already annoyed that they this conversation was about Damon.

Elena gave a faint laugh at her friends annoyance, but the smile quickly faded as her thoughts went back to Damon. "Elena, I didn't mean anything." Bonnie spoke fast noticing her friend's mood change.

Elena started shaking her head, "It's not a big deal, I just." She paused looking at her lips in the mirror. She touched her lips then closed her eyes. The memory of his lips on hers was so vivid. All she wanted was to go back to that moment with him.

"Elena?" Bonnie said giving her a strange look. Elena's eyes shot open back to reality. "Are you sure your ok?" Bonnie was now standing next to her. "Yeah, I just had this werid dream last night and it's got me a little shook up."

She sat on the end of her bed and put her head in her hands closing her eyes again. This time she was back on the porch again. His arms wrapped around her body. She could feel a warmth spread throughout her that she had never felt before. "Don't go." She heard herself whisper. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Bonnie was looking at her with so much worry. Elena smiled trying to comfort not only her friend but herself. "No." She stopped knowing her voice was cracking. The moment on the porch was gone. "We are going to be so late." Elena laughed. "Let's get outta here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the favs and alerts. Def super cool! Shout out to the three people who have reviewed, thank you so much. Once I learn more about this site I'll be able to send you messages, but until then thank you. Anyway hope you enjoy the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The vampire diaries **

"Arhhh." Damon groaned as he rolled onto his side.

He put his hands on his chest, desperately searching for the piece of steering wheel that had been lounged in his lungs. There was nothing there, yet the intense pain it had caused him still was.

"So much for this shirt." He tried to laugh, but the pain was incredible.

Slowly he pushed onto his hands and knees, then leaned his head back against the closest wall to take a look around. Almost instantly he knew where he was. The one lingering light, the dirt floor, and the cobblestone walls. The cellar.

"Really Stefan? The boardinghouse." He stated to himself unimpressed by his younger brother.

He pulled at his chest feeling the pain more when he spoke. How long had he been done here. His wounds weren't healing fast so he knew there was a lack of blood. So left here to what dry up, he thought. He felt his eyes closing and he tried to get as comfortable as possible to ease this feeling.

When he felt himself drifting he saw her face. That face of undeniable beauty. All he wanted was to hold her again, to let her know that he loved her. That he would do anything for her. As quick as the calming feeling of being in her presence surrounded him, the feeling of utter panic consumed him. Was Elena in danger? Who could protect her? Why did Stefan put him in here? His anger was building now and he could feel his whole body start to quiver. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairwell made his body stiffen.

"Finally awake." Stefan smiled at his older brother. "I didn't think you would ever wake up."

"What the hell Stefan?" Damon looked up to his little brother looking at him from the window on the door.

Stefan was quiet for a moment, seemingly sizing his brother up. "Well Damon, you just don't know how to keep your hands off my stuff."

Damon put his head back against the wall knowing exactly what this was about. He closed his eyes for a brief moment then found the strength to stand up. He walked slowly towards the door with that classic smirk drawn on his face.

"What's wrong brother? Can't handle a little friendly competition?" He said sarcastically.

"Doesn't really matter anymore, now does it?" Stefan asked. "I mean from the looks of things last night."

Damon stopped moving, of course. "Stefan." He began.

"What? Care to explain?" Stefan starts, "Don't bother!" He shouted.

Damon stopped moving. "Listen to me Stefan."

"No Damon, you listen to me. You took her. You have her now and what to do I have?" The two were silent, neither moving.

Damon had never seen this side of Stefan. Even through all the ripper years, all the pain he had caused his brother, this was different. Something more dangerous.

"Klaus." Stefan finally said looking at the ground.

Damon looked at Stefan realizing he didn't know who he was anymore. "Stefan."

"Klaus, revenge, thats what I have left." Stefan said not taking his eyes off Damon. " I know exactly what I have to do."

Immeditalty Damon thought of Elena. "Leave her out of this." He was instantly at the door. "Stefan you leave Elena out of this."

Stefan just looked at him. "Damon, humanity just doesn't look well on you." With that he was gone.

Damon slammed his fists aganist the door. "Stefan! Stefan!" He shouted and kicked and pounded but no return. Over and over, he could not be defeated. "Stefan!" Suddenly he felt his lungs give way and he crashed to the dirt floor. He could feel his breathing slowing. Everything he had done for her was worthless. None of it would matter. His eyelids shuttered. So he gave in and focused on her face. "Carolina."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much everyone for reading this. Love that people like this! Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Vampire Diaries **

The day seemed to drag on to Elena. She couldn't remember how many times now she had called Damon. None of this made sense. After last night, after what she knew she had felt, what he had felt. He wouldn't just disappear.

"Elena, I don't think he's here." Bonnie called. They had been searching the boardinghouse for over an hour now.

"I don't get it." Elena found herself saying out loud. She was running a hand across the top of his made up bed, daydreaming about waking up in this bed.

"Elena?" Bonnie said intruding. But Elena didn't look up she stayed there for a moment, just smiling at all the chaos that was Damon. Imagining him laying there with that smirk plastered on his face.

"Elena." Bonnie was grabbing her hand now. "I think we should go."

Leave, but we haven't found him Elena thought to herself. "Come on." Bonnie said. The boardinghouse had never felt as empty as it did now. She took one more look back at Damon's bed, then followed quickly behind Bonnie. They had come for him, but he wasn't there to find. What is going on. She tried Stefan again, but no answer.

"Stefan still not answering?" Bonnie asked.

"No, this is strange right?" Elena was starting to look more fragile as the time slipped by.

"Elena, did something happen between you and Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Elena starred out the window for a minute deciding whether to tell her friend or not. "I don't think so." She finally said giving Bonnie a defeated look.

Lucky for her Bonnie didn't know what to say. So she starred blankly ahead going through the previous night's events. His lips, his arms wrapping around her. The comfort of being his. Why didn't she ask him to come in? Why didn't he just go to her room? He could be with her now or would he? Elena wiped a tear from her face. Maybe he didn't feel what she did.

"Elena you can."

"Bonnie stop the car!" Elena screamed, cutting Bonnie off.

The car skidded to a halt, leaving the two girls catching their breath. After a minute the were just sitting in silence.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, but Elena was already getting out the car. "Elena, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Bonnie,look at these marks in the road." Elena was pointing at the multiple skid marks in the road, followed by broken glass and metal. It looked like there had been an accident that someone tried to clean up, yet they messed a some.

"What's the big deal?" Bonnie asked more confused than ever.

"The big deal?" Elena had began following the marks on the road coming to the side of the road that dipped off down a hill. She could see how the brush was flattened and a few small trees were broken here. Getting closer her eyes grew wide. It was here. Glass and metal were everywhere her eyes could see. She dashed down the hill, the pain of knowing what she was gonna find pulling at her heart.

"Bonnie!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"O my god." She cried running over to Damon's car. It was almost unrecognizable. The car was pushed against a large tree with the roof missing. The rest of the car was so banged up and no windows left.

"Elena?" Bonnie called out for her coming down the hill. "O no, Elena!"

But Elena paid her friend no attention she had to find Damon. She fell down next to the driver's seat. Damon's blood covered everything. The seat, the ground beside it, and the broken steering wheel laying on the ground. "O." Elena dropped her hands to the ground. She picked up the steering wheel and put her head in her hands. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Bonnie came down beside her. All she could do was let her friend cry.

"Elena, I am really sorry, but we can't stay here." Elena look up at her friend with shock.

"No, I can't, I can't we don't know. I I." She couldn't find the words. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, feeling the harsh tug at her heart again.

"Listen Elena, Damon is not here. OK. It isn't safe for us to be here." Bonnie was holding Elena's shoulders. She closed her eyes tight searching for his face. In her mind he was waiting. He looked down at her with those piercing blue eyes and smirked. A faint smile appeared on her face, then she opened her eyes back to her nightmare. "Ok." She grabbed a hold of Bonnie's hand and stood up. "We need to find Ric." Elena said finding herself getting anger. Who ever did this was gonna pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wanted to give a thanks to ,mandycookie, and amgonyea for the reviews that is super awesome to see. Thank you to everyone reading this, def gives me inspiration to keep going. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>Damon could feel his body slowing down as the hours passed. The lack of blood was defiantly doing its job. He looked around at his prison. Is this really gonna happen? He thought to himself. Elena, what had he left her to deal with. What was Stefan gonna do to her? There was no way he was gonna let anyone take her away from him.<p>

"Carolina!" This time he screamed out to her. There had to be some connection still left there. He focused on her, focused on her face, location. She had to come. He imagined where she would be. Where was she? His lungs begged to give way to let him die. He flipped onto his back and took a deep breath in. A fierce shudder shot through his body. He closed his eyes, then screamed. "Caroline!"

She saw him, laying on the floor across from where she stood. "Damon?" She questioned the figure.

"Help me." He locked eyes with her. Caroline stepped forward never taking her eyes off him. Thank god, he had found his way into her head.

"Help me." He pleaded once more then left her. He looked at the solo light hanging above his head and gave a little smile. Caroline would come and he would rescue Elena. Thinking of her sent his head spinning. Just hold on you idiot. Hold on. The black was consuming him, the pain consuming him.

"Damon!" She called. Caroline had made it to the boardinghouse in no time. It was dark outside and the house was completely silent. "Damon!" She called out again, flashing through every room searching for him.

"Car.." The voice was faint but loud enough for this vampire to hear. Quickly she ran down to the cellars, pulling open the door where she heard the voice come from.

"Damon?" She asked as she peered down at the body that lay before her. Instantly she was kneeling beside him, dirt flying up from her speed.

"Damon? Please wake up." She looked at him trying to reveal all the damage. There was no way this was Damon. Damon was strong, tough. Her hands wiped the dried blood from his forehead giving way to a cut that looked like it had once been deep. She moved to his chest. His normal black shirt had multiple rips and in the center was a large tear stained with blood. "O my gosh." Caroline cried.

She pulled at his shoulders, "Damon! Damon!" Nothing. No movement. No groan of pain. Nothing. Caroline froze. No way she was letting him die. In an instant she was at the freezer of blood and back with several bags. "Come on Damon, just drink." She held his head up, shoveling blood down his throat. Over and over again. "Alright, last bag." She smiled a little noticing his color coming back, then laid his head back down gently. Waiting. Waiting.

"Agg." Damon coughed rolling onto his side, then onto all fours with his head still resting on the ground. Taking a deep breath in and no pain. Hell yeah he thought to himself.

"Blondie?" He asked without getting up.

"Yep." Caroline said with a little pep in her voice.

"Thank you." He said back. His body was getting back to normal, blood doing its job.

"Damon? What the hell is going on?" Of course she wasn't gonna wait long for answers.

Damon laughed. "Well.." He started but remembered quickly the conversation he had with Stefan earlier. "Caroline, where is Elena?" He turned to face her. Caroline felt herself jump a little at Damon's quickness.

"Hmm, her and Bonnie were coming here to look for you last time I talked to them." What I would have heard them he thought. Damn Stefan.

"We have to find her." Damon was finding his strength and his anger. Caroline pulled out her phone and dialed Elena. Ringing and Ringing but no answer.

"Keep trying." Damon demanded as they walked together to the freezer. He swallowed down four more bags of blood.

"Bonnie, do you know where Elena is?" Caroline had given up quickly on Elena's and went on to the next best option.

"We're at the Lockwood's looking for Damon, Caroline something is really wrong." Bonnie said hearing the worry in her own voice.

"I have Damon were on the way, please find Elena." She hung up quick and without saying a word, the two vampires were out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this chapter is short sorry. I wanted to get this part done fast, so it's kind of a filler. But hope you like it. Thank you again for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The vampire diaries**

They arrived at the Lockwood's mansion in no time. Elena felt completely dizzy, moving around the crowd of people in a daze. He wasn't here, he wasn't nowhere. She knew it wouldn't be long before her body would give way.

"Elena, just keep holding my hand." Bonnie squeezed her hand lightly. "Let's find Alaric." She gave her friend a light smile as the went to find their "slayer" friend.

"Whats wrong?" Ric hurried up to them.

"Its Damon." Bonnie said. "He's missing." Ric looked at Elena.

"Missing as in missing?"

"Missing as in we found his destroyed and bloody car missing." Elena said flat. The three were silent for a moment.

"Have you heard from Stefan?" Ric asked breaking the troubling silence.

"We've called him multiple times and we just left the boardinghouse. No sign of him either." Bonnie answered. Ric took a deep breath, then looked around.

"I think Klaus is here, maybe he knows what is going on." Elena took a step away from Bonnie.

"Bonnie can you go find Caroline and I'll go with Ric to talk to Klaus." Bonnie shook her head in agreement, then went to find her other friend.

Elena and Ric had searched the entire house, with no sign of Klaus they decided to check the gardens. It was dark out, but every other tree was lit with a hanging lamp giving the area a nice glow. The crowd was much lighter out here, but still no Klaus.

"Stefan?" Ric asked more than surprised.

"I need to borrow your partner." Stefan smiled than snapped Ric's neck.

* * *

><p>"Well, this can't be a good sign." Damon smirked as he knelt by Ric's limp body.<p>

"O my gosh. Is he?" Caroline asked kneeling next to him.

"Nope, smart fellow's got his ring on." Damon smiled picking up Ric's hand then dropping back down. "Come on." He said walking up to the Lockwood's. Behind him Caroline followed swiftly. The house was full of people, but there was an incredibly empty feeling. She wasn't here.

"Damn it." He sighed.

"What?" Caroline quickly asked.

"Bonnie." Caroline turned to look at what Damon was seeing. Her witch friend was hurrying over to them with a horrified look on her face.

"Thank God!" She said wrapping her arms around Damon.

"Well, this is awkward." Damon said not hugging her back.

"We saw your car, and we couldn't find you. Elena is so worried." The girl was rambling on. "What happened? Where have you been?" Damon placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bonnie, where is Elena?" She froze, taking in a deep breath.

"She, um, she's with Ric. We were looking for Klaus." Damon didn't make a move, didn't make a sound. Too late.

"Ric is "dead"." Caroline said quoting dead. Damon looked down gathering his thoughts. Hearing Klaus's voice, he snapped alive.

"Stop this Stefan!" Klaus looked crazed. "Fine Stefan!" Damon approached Klaus carefully, not saying nothing. "Wickery bridge." With the first word Damon was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thank you everyone for all the alerts, favs, and reviews. Still the coolest thing to get those emails. Really excited for where this story is going. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The vampire diaries**

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" Elena screamed when Stefan slammed on brakes. The tires screeched against the road as the car came to abrupt halt. She looked around for a minute, the middle of Wickery bridge.<p>

"Good." Stefan smiled, shutting his phone off. So immersed in his self, he didn't notice Elena slip out the car. "Elena." He sighed stepping out the car. "Get back in the car."

She didn't say anything, she didn't want to say anything. "Come on." He groaned.

Closer he was getting closer. Her body trembled, but not from the cold from fear. She feared Stefan.

"I'm not getting back in the car, Stefan." She spat his name out.

"Look Elena, your fine, everything is fine. Klaus' vampires are gone."

"Is that really all you care about?" She turned to face him. Her breath was quickly taken away at how close he was.

"Its all I have left." He said with black eyes. He grinned as he took a step toward her noticing the fear spill over her face. "Get ba.." Before he could finish another word Stefan was hurdled through the night and Damon was cupping Elena's face.

Her body rushed with this sudden heat, her eyes instantly tearing up, and her breath becoming uneven. "Damon." She whispered. The comfort she found in the touch of his hands was undeniable. His blue eyes peered into her everything.

"Elena, are you OK?" He asked letting his eyes scan over her body, then smiled as she nodded. They stayed that way for a moment. Losing themselves in the realization that they both were OK. He brushed a tear from her face and she knew he was it.

"Awe isn't this just lovely." Stefan was up and looking at the two. "Well it sure didn't take you long, Elena."

Damon didn't turn away from her or acknowledge his brother. Headlights appeared coming towards the bridge. "Elena, you need to go with Caroline." She felt her stomach drop.

"Damon. No." Damon cut her off quick.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his hands still cupping her face. Elena closed her eyes. She couldn't look in those eyes, there were too many questions running through her mind.

"Yes." She said.

"Ok, then you have to go." Damon pleaded.

"Ahh come on Elena, Stay we could have a vampire party. Still time to turn ya." Stefan laughed again leaning against the bridge barriers. Elena looked over to him. Who was this? This was not the man she had so greatly loved. Stefan that she knew was gone. Yet it didn't hurt, at least not like she thought it would. There was no ache in her heart, no sense of loss, just anger for what he had done here.

"Elena." Caroline was standing beside her. "Lets go." She reached for Elena's hand. Quickly Elena snatched it from her and jumped into Damon's arms.

In that moment everything went silent. No one, not even Stefan, said anything. Damon wrapped his arms around her tightly letting go of everything to fully immerse himself in that moment with her. She pulled away slowly taking as much time as possible.

"Damon." She started looking up at him.

"Nope." He said putting a finger to her lips. "Not yet."

She smiled then took Caroline's hand. Damon watched as the two girls climbed into the car and sped off in the night. Once he could no longer see the brake lights he turned to face his little brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the support! Loving all this writing :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>"Still working the crow?" Stefan laughed, walking confidently towards Damon. "I really need to learn that trick."<p>

Damon didn't make a sound, move, or even look at his brother. Still that was what he was, allowing the ripper to put on his show.

" You know it would was a nice idea to turn her."

Finally he was close enough. Damon reached out and wrapped his hand around Stefan's throat. Stefan jerked back quick, but it was no use. Caught.

" Brother could you be more predictable." Damon smirked at him. He squeezed tightly letting Stefan know who was the alpha in this situation. Then he let him go, sending Stefan flying into the front end of his own car.

"And I thought I was the dick of this town." Damon spoke walking back to his brother. Stefan flew at him, but there was no chance. Damon grabbed him by the shirt and flung him back to his previous resting place.

"Come on, Stefan. Lets go ahead and get this out." The two vampires stood across from each other. One crumpled on the hood of a car, with his hand pressing his side. While the other stood effortlessly, no pain and no shadow of fear.

"So your great plan was to try and kill Elena?" Damon searched his brother for any sense of remorse.

"I want revenge." Stefan didn't look at Damon.

"You want revenge against me?" Damon asked taking a seat next to Stefan on the hood.

"I don't know. You, Klaus, maybe even Elena." They looked at each other, not saying a word. "Come on Damon you know what you did." Stefan said starring at his brother.

Damon just looked at the ground. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean to love Elena. He never wanted to hurt Stefan, not this way.

"Stefan, I"M sorry." The brothers sat in silence.

"Wow." Stefan looked up at the sound of Damon's voice. "Can you believe I actually feel guilty for hurting you." Damon laughed a little. "After all these years."

It was quiet again. Damon had won. He had Elena and he had finally destroyed Stefan. Did he ever really want to hurt Stefan? Why didn't this feel right?

"We're not right for her, are we?" Damon asked his brother, even though he knew the answer. Stefan's expression was hard. There was no way this was gonna happen.

"Damon?" He said standing up. "Damon please don't say what I think your gonna say." Damon's blue eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Stefan were gonna be the death of her. Hell we were almost the death of her tonight." Stefan was pacing back and forth in shock.

"So what are you gonna do? Just walk away from her. How are you gonna just walk away from her?" When Damon spoke his voice cracked.

"I love her Stefan. I am not gonna let her die because of that love." Silence again. Stefan sat back down beside his brother.

"So whats the plan?" Stefan asked. Damon gazed into the empty night imagining her waiting for him. How he longed to be next to her. He closed his eyes trying to feel her arms around him.

"I"m gonna take it all away." He said without opening his eyes. Stefan looked confused.

"Take what away?" Damon turned to look at him.

"Her memories."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the support. Still getting favs and alerts, which is super cool! Sorry it took so long but I wanted this chapter to be as good as I could get it. Thank you for taking the time to read. Wanted y'all to know that the song "Foolish Games" by Jewel big inspiration for the story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to The Vampire Diaries or any Jewel song**.

* * *

><p>The only visible light on at Elena's was the porch, but he knew she would be up. She would be waiting for him. He wanted to go to her, to pull her close to him. The thought of being in her presence was overwhelming. But he couldn't, all it would do was lead her one more step towards death. He gripped the banister and took a seat on the top stair. It's too beautiful out tonight for this he thought. Then he put his head in his hands and listened to the silence.<p>

"Damon?" The door behind him creaked open. Her voice was faint, but it echoed throughout his mind, sending his undead heart racing.

"Hey." He said not looking up.

"Why are you sitting out here?" She asked walking out into the night.

It doesn't matter he said to himself. "O just enjoying how wonderful this night has been." He replied with a sarcastic laugh. Elena let out an empty laugh.

"Tell me about it." She had made her way down the stairs and was standing in front of him. He could feel the warmth of her body, but she was shivering. Her hands rubbing against each other. Damon thought about the events that taken place on this porch just the night before. When he noticed Elena blush slightly, he knew she was thinking of the same thing. Touch her, wrap her in your arms. You know that she wants this. She wants you. Damon closed his eyes and put his head back in his hands. Trying to hush the inner voice that was now screaming at him.

"Damon." Elena stepped a little closer to him. He felt all his strength giving out. How was he ever going to let her go? This wasn't going to work.

"Elena, you don't have to say anything." He said flat.

"Damon, I need." She started again.

"Elena, don't do this." He couldn't hear it. Not now, why now?

"Damon, I love you." His head snapped up. She had said it. Elena let go of her stare and sat down on the step below him.

"I'm sorry it took me so lo." Damon quickly pulled the girl into his lap and kissed her. He kissed her with every part of his being. All the strange passion the two of them had was brought out in this moment. Neither of them holding back any longer. Elena dug her hands through his dark hair. While Damon pulled her body ever closer to him. Running his hands along her spine, sending chills through Elena's body. STOP IT! That stupid voice started yelling at him again. Slowly he pulled Elena hands down.

"Elena." He said smiling into her kiss. She smiled back, much to his surprise.

"What?" She froze. "Damon?"

Down the front of his face was a lit stream of tears.

"Elena, I love you." He lifted her hands up to met his lips.

This is it, the moment he would never forget. Damon pulled her to him again, but only to embrace her. He allowed his memory to etch everything about her on his memory. The way she breathed was hypnotizing. Her heartbeat a rhythm to his favorite song. Just her would be on his mind for eternity. Damon took a deep breath in and lifted Elena's chin to met her gaze.

"Say it one more time." He smiled down at her.

She laughed,"I love you Damon."

He closed the distance between their lips. Their lips molded together in perfect sync. They were meant to be. But he broke away.

"Elena." He took a deep breath in and opened his eyes. He looked her over once more, no Verine. Cradling her face he lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Damon? What are you?." She asked, "Damon, don't do."

He cut her off and locked eyes with her.

"Elena, tomorrow you are leaving. Leaving Mystic Falls with Jeremy and Ric. Your going to forget all things supernatural. Jenna died in a robbery and Ric, her fiance, is now your guardian. He is taking you to spend time with your distance relatives, to grieve your loss."

Damon paused trying to catch his breath and his thoughts.

"You won't remember witches or vampires. You won't remember Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, or." He was gonna lose it.

"Or me. There are no such thing as vampires." Steady, almost done. "You will leave Mystic Falls and never think twice. You will be normal."She gave him a blank stare. Leave dumbass he thought, but he couldn't. "Just remember you will always be loved." Then he was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I am still going to continue with this story just different way :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all the people who are reading this story, it is super cool. I had a little trouble decided how I wanted to go with this story. I really hope you like, thinking about doing an alternative to it(will keep you updated). Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything with The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>3 Years later<p>

He needed a break. Needed to see anything that didn't scream Elena. For past three years he had watched over her friends, her people, her town. Everything her. Once Ric had confirmed that they had made it to Colorado he never called again. The very clear direction of get to Colorado, then leave as soon as possible and tell no one. So he never searched for them, not once. All he did was make sure Klaus thought she was dead; even having a funeral in the town for the whole family.

Stefan didn't stick around much after that night. Coming and going mostly with Katherine. Why not at? He would tell Damon. But once a year he would always show, Elena's birthday.

It was if they both thought she would somehow come home. The last two years they would sit in her kitchen and wait. No words between them, they weren't needed. The day would go, the night would come, but never any Elena. Those were the worst for Damon.

Every time he would come by her house he would see her face. That beautiful face, with those amazing lips telling him that she loved him. As much as he wished he could compel this love away, this hurt away. He couldn't, he wouldn't. The feelings that she awoke in him was the closest to human he had felt in a hundred years and he couldn't let that go. She wouldn't want him to. But this birthday would be her twenty first. He couldn't be here for this one. So he went south.

Walking on the cobblestones of River Street was a feeling he had been missing. There was something about Georgia that pulled at his heart strings. Maybe it was all the history of the city. Maybe it was all the memories of his past that lingered in its air. Either way he had decided to come to Savannah. Atlanta's memories still too vivid.

The cool whip of salty air filled all of his senses. A smile spread across his face and filled his eyes. Everything here was so much calmer, laid back. She would have loved this, he thought to himself. He leaned back against an old oak tree and closed his eyes. Her laugh suddenly invaded his thoughts. Get a grip Damon, I think you are really starting to lose it. But there it was again. Her laughing.

He stood straight and quickly scanned the faces of all the people passing. There she was, just walking down the street. Her face was beaming with happiness. Her long brunette hair flowing in the breeze. Beautiful.

"O my God." He whispered.

His eyes following every movement she made. Taking deep breaths every step she got closer to him. What the hell am I supposed to do? She doesn't know who you are. Damn it he screamed inside. He froze as she walked in front of him.

"Wow." Shit did I just say that. Her eyes locked with his, as she slowed to a stop. An in that second the world stopped for Damon.

The people didn't exist, the wind didn't blow, hell the only light that was needed was the one shining over her. She had stopped walking.

"Elena?" Damon hadn't even noticed that she had been walking with two other girls. Not that they mattered.

"O." Elena smiled at Damon. Her friends were a few steps in front of her, oblivious to what had happened.

"Sorry." She said blushing. This can't be happening. He gave her his classic smirk. "No problem ma'am." God her smile is intoxicating. Elena laughed a little.

"You just look so familiar. Have we met before?"

Damon looked at her more intensely, unbelievably the events that were unfolding.

"Elena, we are gonna be late." One of her friends was calling behind her. But the two of them couldn't stop looking at each other.

"My name's Elena Gilbert." She said extending her hand to his.

"Damon Salvatore." He smiled taking her hand in his. STOP! Too late, her hand rested in his as he slowly pulled it to meet his lips. A jolt of memories flooded his mind, sending a feeling of joy straight to his dead heart. Someone coughed behind them.

"Deajavou" Damon said barely audible. Elena smiled at him taking her hand back.

"Lisa, um, this is Damon Salvatore." Lisa looked at him once. "Nice to meet you. Elena we really have to go."

"Ok,Ok. It was nice meeting you Mr. Salvatore."

He smiled down at her as she turned to leave. "Pleasures all mine."

Magic, being next to her again was pure magic. She looked so care free, so natural. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. Suddenly she was coming back to him.

"Hmm, could I give you my number?" Now look what you've done! But there was no way he was gonna deny her anything.

"Well I should've just asked." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed taking a pen out of her bag. He bared his arm to her to write on.

"Ok." Was all she said then she took off with her friends. Damon leaned back against the tree and looked out onto the river. Finally she was back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone thanks for all the support. Had writer's block for a little while sorry :(. This is short just filling in to get to Damon and Elena back together. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>Who was he? The way he looked at her like she had just walked right out of his dreams. Those blue eyes so familiar. So comforting.<p>

"Elena? You want to wake up?" Lisa snapped her fingers in front of Elena's shook her head.

" I don't wanna wake up yet." She laughed.

"Dreaming of blue eyes!" Daisy shouted from across the dorm room.

Lisa sighed. "Elena, hes werid." Elena placed her hands on her worried friend's shoulders

. "Don't worry Lisa. He hasn't even crossed my mind." They both laughed hugging. "Already six? I have to get outta here. Y'all still coming to dinner?"

She looked eargerly at her two friends.

"Duh." They said together.

"k. See ya later." Elena grabbed her things and hurried out into the street. It had been such an easy move to Savannah. She had found a townhouse downtown just a few blocks from campus. The streets were busy as normal for a Friday. Even though the streets were filled with people Elena always felt a little out of place walking alone. But this night felt different. This night she felt like someone was right with her the entire walk home. As she turned to walk up the steps a loud bird cry made her heart jump. She looked behind her. Perched in the closest tree was a black crow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the support and favs. Super thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>Damon smiled to himself thinking about her smile. Everyday for three years he had wondered what she was doing, where she was, what she looked like? But most of all he wondered if she would ever remeber him. The way she looked at him today gave him all the answers he needed. No matter what happened, they would always find each other.<p>

The sun was finally giving way to the moon. It was so clear, every star visble. Damon walked slowly down the steep stairs leading to the river. He seemlessly walked through the crowd of people making his way to her. Thinking about how she had aged. It didn't show much phyccally, but when he looked in her eyes he could see it. See how time had changed her. Suddenly out the corner of his eye, a familair face appered.

"Oh hell." He sghed turning into the closest bar. Quietly he walked up to the empty barstool next to him.

"Whiskey." He called to the bartender, who returned with a flirtaous smile. The man next to him hung his head for a moment before turning to him.

"Damon."

"Nice to see you Ric." Damon smirked.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need a double." Ric said lifting his glass.

"Savnnah, GA. Ric that is not a very clever hide out." Damon said taking a swig from his glass.

"That easy for you to find? Three years is a pretty long time." Ric followed chugging his drink all at once.

"First off buddy, I wasn't looking for anyone. Haven't ever looked for anyone." Damon stopped for a moment taking another swig. "I'm here on vaction."

"Ha! Vaction, of course!" Ric signaled for a refill. "So vactioner, have you seen Elena yet?" Ric looked at Damon with nothing but pure concern.

"About that." He started.

"Damn it Damon."

"Come on Ric, it wasn't interntional."

"Of course it was, it always is with you."

"No reqally I was just down on the river earilier and there she was."

"And there she was." Ric stopped to swallow his drink.

"Yes, Ric. I never expected to see any of yall again, especially not Elena." Damon looked more serious than Ric had ever seen before.

"Does she know who you are?" Ric sighed.

Damon was quiet. He wqas back in the moment with her; looking in her eyes. The way she had looked at him took him back to the last time they had saw each other. All the love she had then, still seemed to pour out of her.

"Damon?" Ric questioned.

"Hmm, no. I don't think so." He finally said looking away from Ric.

"Ric." Lisa's voice irretputed their silence. Both guys looked up towards her.

"Hey Lisa." Ric said getting up to give the girl a hug.

"So I got the cake in the back, everyone is starting to arrive, and." She stopped midsentace. "What is he doing here?" She asked pointing in Damon's direction.

"Me?" Damon replied in his best surprised voice.

"Yeah you." Well she is not very nice, Damon laughed to himself.

"Lisa, this is Damon Salvatore. He is a former collague of mine." Ric hurriedly answered patting Damon on the back.

"Really?" She questioned looking back and forth between the two.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get everyone to the right place before Elena gets here." Lisa turned quickly and headed to the back area of the bar.

"Well, shes a peach." Damon said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

The two didn't sit back down, they jsut stood keeping their eyes on the door. Within mintues in wakled what they had been waiting for.

"Should I stay?" Damon could feel his chest tighten.

"Like you have a choice." Ric said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took so long for a new chapter but had to take my time so as not to screw it up lol. But thanks for all the support hope you like.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any rights to Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>He's here. Oh my, he's here. Elena tried to calm her mind after seeing Damon at the bar. Why is he here? Why does it even matter? The river breeze bit at her skin sending chill bumps down her arms. But when her eyes connected with his, her body set afire. She smiled unable to hide what he was doing to her. "Ok." Elena said to herself taking a deep breath in before walking to her two awaiting gentlemen. Looking at her feet, then Damon, then feet again. What was happening to her?<p>

"Happy birthday." Ric smiled wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Thank you." She smiled back before letting her eyes meet Damon's. "Twice in one day, I think you might be stalker Mr. Salvatore." She laughed sarcastically. You are so bad at flirting she thought to herself.

"Well, I see you've already met Damon." Ric tried to act surprised. "he is an old colleague of mine from Duke. Down on vacation."

"Oh, I must have recognized him from an old photo or something." Elena said trying to reassure herself. Damon just smiled down at her.

"Elena!" A high pitched voice shouted from another room.

"Lisa?" Elena said relieved of the new distraction. "Your very excited."

"Well, it's your 21st birthday. Only comes around once." Lisa replied.

Damon's laughter interrupted Elena's perky friend.

"What?" Lisa scolded at him. Ric elbowed Damon in the side.

"Oh nothing." Damon coughed with a grin. Lisa turned her glare back to Elena with a new found smile.

"Come on." She latched arms with Elena then started to the back. But before they could take one step on, Elena turned back towards Damon.

"So you wanna join us tonight?" Ric shook his head slightly at Damon, but it went unnoticed.

"You sure?" he replied.

"Course." Elena smiled.

" Elena?" Lisa questioned.

"Come on." She just laughed then turned to back to the other room.

"Elena, you don't even know that guy. What is going on with you?"

"Lisa it's fine, he's a friend of Ric's."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"What?" She replied coming to a stop. Lisa looked away her friend and back at Damon.

"I'm sorry let's just have a great time. Ok birthday girl?"

"Ok." Elena said hugging Lisa.

"Happy birthday!" A crowd of people shouted as they entered the back room. Elena jumped back a little, then burst into laughter.

"Wow." She said as she made her rounds thanking people for coming out.

"Alright, people listen up. 21 is such a big deal to young people for some weird reason. But I wanna say how proud of you I am. Elena you are an amazing person and you have a bright future ahead of you. I am so honored you have let me be part of this journey with you." Ric's voice cracked as he looked away from Elena. "So, to Elena. Happy birthday."

The crowd rose their glasses as Elena took her first legal drink. Elena flipped her glass up, swallowing all its contents. A burning sensation filling her chest.

"Whoa." She let slip out.

"Too strong?" Ric said putting his hands on Elena's shoulders. She closed her eyes.

"Ahh yeah." They both laughed.

"Well go have a good time. I'm gonna go have a drink with Damon."

"Ric, thank you." She pulled him into a quick hug.

"Alright, alright no tears tonight." he said pulling away from her.

"Elena come on I want you to try this drink with me." Claire came giggling beside her.

"Have fun." Ric smiled as she turned to go with her friends.

"Beautiful speech." Damon smirked. "Gone soft already."

"Very funny." Damon laughed before finishing his drink.

"She looks happy." The two looked at the birthday girl.

"She is, no supernatural dueling brothers to worry about."

"Ouch." Damon put his hand to his heart. "Starting to think you might not be as happy to see me vampire hunter."

"Nice, dick." The two friends laughed. "So Mystic Falls? What's the situation there?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Right now all the originals are doing this happy family reunion, but don't know how long that will last." Ric chugged the rest of his drink.

"Do you think we did the right thing for her? We could be putting her in danger." Damon looked back towards Elena. He watched as her body swayed to the music, laughing and smiling with her friends.

"Of course we did the right thing."

Ric took deep breath in. "I'm gonna need another drink, you want one."

"Sure, whatever your drinking."

Elena turned to look for a friend, but caught the gaze of Damon instead. He smiled at her. "I'll be back." She said to her friends, not looking back at them.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hmm would you like to dance?" Damon looked for Ric's protest but he hadn't made it back from the bar yet. Well no one to tell me no, he thought to himself.

"Of course." He smiled reaching for her hand.

The touch of her skin almost too much to handle. Between the music and the voices the room was almost inaudible. Yet none of that mattered. In that moment it was silent. Their world was only there between the two of them. Elena rested her head against his shoulder, as they swayed side to side. Their hands intertwined as if they had never been apart. Damon closed his eyes remembering every moment they had with each other. Every touch, every kiss a distant memory. How he wished she remembered. How he wished she could feel what he was feeling at that moment. His hand released hers and slid down the small of her back pulling her closer to him.

"Elena." He whispered. Her body going limp. "Elena?" Damon wrapped his arms around her. "Elena!" A crowd quickly began forming around them.

"Ric!" Damon shouted as Ric rushed through the people.

"Damon? Elena?" Ric's voice was higher than normal when he got to Damon. He rested his hand against her face. "We need to get her outta here." Ric said fast. "Everything's ok, Elena just had a little too much too fast. We're gonna take her home." Elena lay unconscious wrapped in Damon's arms unshed tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as they made their way into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi been a while, just trying to get it right. Short but sweet. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p>Fear. That's what graveyards usually do to normal people. But Elena Gilbert had spent so much time in this one, it was almost comforting. There was no question how she got there, none of that mattered. The late evening cut shadows out of the trees leaving an eerie glow cast across the scene. Looking down at the tombstone in front of her rested her parents. Elena felt her hand glide across the cold rock. She breathed in remembering their faces. It seemed a life time ago when they last smiled at her. A cool wind made her skin crawl.<p>

"Hello?" She said standing quickly.

"Don't be afraid." That voice so smooth, so perfect, so terrifying.

She turned to see him standing just a few feet away. The pale skin, jet black hair, and incredibly blue eyes stared back at her. She felt her eyes fill with water just waiting to rush down her face.

"Damon." She took a step forward and he was gone.

A light fog started forming across the graveyard floor. Suddenly a crow screeched beside her causing her to jump in its direction. She slowly made her way to the tombstone where it was perched. Vicki Donavon? "Matt's sister?"

"Yes, but more than that." Her dark haired friend appeared across from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you." He reached out and touched her hand. Darkness.

"Jeremy!" Elena's eyes shot open to a horrific scene. Vicki was something unworldly and trying to kill her and Jeremy. "Vicki, Vicki, no!" A stake penetrated through Vicki's chest and she was dead. Instantly there was Damon and herself talking over Vicki's body.

"Don't you see Elena? Me, those like me, are death." Elena turned to look at Damon but she was somewhere else. A large flame glowed in a clearing beside her. Jenna and herself were surrounded by flames.

"We bring death to all who encounter us." Damon said next to her. A man in the clearing reached for Jenna and started to drink her blood.

"What, what is he doing."

"What is natural." Damon said without looking at her. Jenna slumped to the ground. The man then grabbed Elena drinking and drinking, until she fell. Dead. She was dead. Suddenly Elena turned and grabbed Damon's hand. This time he didn't disappear, this time she had him. She was in her room, in her body, standing across from Damon.

"I love you Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." Elena's eyes closed as Damon's fingertips brushed the side of her face. "Damon, I." Faces, emotions, and people all flashed through her body. Great sadness and fear pulled at her heart. Vampire! Elena screamed out in pain. A hand was around her throat. A laugh so cold and evil stained her ears; and she gave way to the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi just wanted to thank everyone for reading this fanfic. It has been really awesome to get on this sight and write about things that I love. Sorry this ending has taken so long but I hope you enjoy and have enjoyed the story itself. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

"Elena." His voice a mere whisper into her hair. For three years he imagined what it would be like to see her again, touch her again, kiss her agian. Never in his dreams did he think it would happen. Never would he have imagined it would have this kind of reaction.

"Ric you got your key?" Damon shouted behind him as he climbed the stairs onto the porch. Silence. "Ric?"

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise?" The most wicked voice rang in Damon's ears. He closed his eyes while tightening his grip on the girl he loved.

"What Damon? Happy birthday Elena." Klaus laughed slowly moving closer to the couple.

"Ric?"

"Oh, he's back in the alley. Don't worry he has his precious ring on." The look on Klaus's face was undeniable anger. "Really can't believe you were smart enough to hide Elena from me all these years. I mean really bravo mate." They were mere feet apart now glaring at each other.

"Listen Klaus."

"No Damon. I'm only gonna ask you once to hand Elena there over. And when you don't I'm gonna rip your heart from your chest."

All of this was to protect her and here Damon had messed things up again. She wasn't safe anywhere, he didn't keep her safe.

"Damon?" A quiet voice questioned from his arms. He gave her half opened eyes his classic smirk.

"Fuck off Klaus!"

In a matter of seconds his entire world changed. Ric charging the front door, Damon thowing Elena thru it with Ric, and Klaus collided with Damon. Damon's eyes flashed to confirm Elena's safety. "I will always choose you." He said to her, feeling Klaus's hand reach thru his chest to his heart...

* * *

><p>"Damon?" Elena, ELENA she's here. Damon's thoughts ran together as his eyes darting back n forth relizing he is on her porch. Elena is her sitting in my lap.<p>

"Elena?"

"Hey you ok?" She asked quietly wrapping her arms around his body reinforcing the realization of this reality.

"God Elena I love you so much." He says pulling her mouth to his. Once again the world is theres. This time there are no irreuptuions, no outside intruders. Just the two of them.

"Elena Gilbert, I will never leave you." Damon says holding her body to his.

"And I will always choose you Damon Salvatore."


End file.
